TDI: Beyond the Drama
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The final interviews with the cast of TDI, and fanmail is read among them.


Totally Dramatic Interviews

**Beyond The Drama**

Synopsis: Our final session with our favorite (and some not so likeable) cast members of Total Drama Island. Enjoy !

~* ~ CAST ~*~

Screaming Gopher Team

Beth

Cody

Gwen

Heather

Izzy

Justin

Leshawna

Lindsay

Noah

Owen

Trent

Killer Bass Team

Bridgette

Courtney

DJ

Duncan Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Harold

Katie

Sadie

Tyler

And our Illustrious Host…Chris

And…gasp…Chef !

Scene 1--Playa De Losers

Chris: Welcome to the Playa De Losers. You all may recognize this from the TDI "After the Island" special that we aired last year. It humbles me to say that we have been seen all over the world, our program broadcast in millions of languages.

It really touched my heart to see how much you viewers love us. Really ! You rock ! I can't say that enough. And today, we are here because of one thing…You. I have assembled everyone to share their experiences from Season 1 with you here tonight at the Playa. We'll talk to our winner, Owen and runner-up Gwen. Also, we have a very special surprise for each and every one of you at the end of the program, so stay tuned !

(after a pan of the Playa has been shown, a quick fade out occurs and the title "Beyond the Drama" appears on the screen)

Chris: Welcome to "Beyond the Drama". We're glad you could join us.

(All the campers smile and wave, sending their greetings)

Chris: I have gathered here all the fan-mail I have received from all over the world and will be asking questions based from those letters.

Izzy: Oh…My…God, Chris ! You are such a freak ! (laughing)

Chris: (raised eyebrow) Excusez moi ?

Izzy: Didn't you know reading mail is a federal offense ? If the Fed finds out, they'll lock you up and put you behind bars…Lucky dog.

Chris: (shifty look) Um….Yeah. (index finger to the air) About that. Actually, I had your _permission_. You signed for it, so technically I _can_ read your mail. Even if it _is_ an offense.

Izzy: (recalling, brief flash of her singing an agreement that allows Chef, Chris and whomever else is on the staff to read the letters, and many of them can be seen wriggling eyebrows over some of them, and some of them look amused or disgusted. Some just seem freaked out) Oh, yeah ! I remember now ! Duh, silly me ! (chuckles)

Chris: Anyway. (clears throat) Back to what I was saying. We're going to have a Q&A session with each one of you, as well as our winners. Some of the letters are even directed at us. Who would've thought that I'd have fan-mail ?

Duncan: (whispering to Gwen) Who'da thought that Chef'd have fan-mail ? Guy's so stiff he doesn't even have to iron his clothes.

Chef: (loudly) I heard that !

(Duncan looks off a bit, whistling innocently)

Chris: (opening a letter) Alrighty, then. Here we go, campers, (looks to camera) and beloved viewers. (unfolding letter and beginning to read) Dear Lashawna, if you could have a second chance at winning one million at Camp Wawanaqua, would you ?

Lashawna: Heck, yes ! Even though I had to do some pretty disgusting stuff, it was _worth _the humiliation. I was sticking through it until that blasted parrot voted me off. (a little miffed) I did _not _see that comin'. No one never told me that dumb bird knew my name. But, it's all cool. I learned quite a bit from the experience. 'Sides, I got my own record contract back home after they saw how talented I was !

Lindsay: Alright, Lafonda !

Everyone (save her): La-SHAWNA !

Lindsay: (whisper, embarrassed) Sorry.

Chris: Second letter in here is for Beth. Beth, I really thought how you stood up to Heather was inspiring. How did you do that, and how can I do that when I feel I am being taken advantage of ?

Beth: You gotta get confidence in yourself. Don't let other people push you around and let them walk all over you. You're too good for that. What happened to me was I couldn't stand being manipulated by Heather any longer and I stood up for what is right. You have to exercise tact as well, and this comes with experience, believe me, I know. I'm stronger now than ever thanks to TDI and the friends I have made here. In fact, I have become even more confident. Without TDI, this would've been impossible.

Cody: (thumbs up) You go, girl !

Beth: (giggle)

Chris: The next letter here is for…Izzy. Oh my. Someone certainly likes you quite a bit.

Owen: (protectively) No one's getting their paws on _my _woman !

Izzy: Who says I'm 'your' woman, Owen ?

Owen: (chagrin) I do. (pause) Why ?

Izzy: (hugging him affectionately) I _love _a man that takes charge. (leans in to kiss him but Chris clears his throat)

Chris: _As_ I was saying…Izzy's letter. Dear Izzy, redheads ROCK ! Is your hair natural or do you die it, and where do you get your kickin' threads ? I wanna look just like you ! (aside) Man, I pity the nutcase that wants to look like psycho-girl… (makes 'cuckoo' motion around his ear)

Izzy: Girl, you have a real knack for taste, firstly. It is all natural. Read it, and weep, my dear. Secondly, I sew my clothes out of fabric I buy at Fabric Compendium. Saves lots of time and money, but if you can't sew I'm sure there are plenty of specialty stores that can cater to your unique style. Buena suerte , chica !

Noah: (to Cody) Wow, didn't know she knew Spanish.

Cody: Guess even the insane Izzy is ever-so-full of surprises.

Chris: We're going to take a bit of a break now and come back to our letters here in a moment. For our fan's viewing pleasure we decided to include some of our most touching moments from the shows, you know, the times we all laughed, cried and awed in unison. Be right back, folks !

(Before break, a music video is shown of memorable moments 'couples' in the camp had together, friends joining together, and adversity overcome. Even a touching moment with Chef and Duncan is shown.)

Scene 2--More Letters, and 'After the Island' with Couples

Chef: (a bit irate) No one ever told me we'd have to actually _answer_ questions…Man, I thought this was all about the campers. Not about _us_.

Chris: Calm down, Chef. These fans of yours are, oddly enough, really nice.

Chef: (grumbles) I'm really starting to hate article 73 subsection 22.

Chris: And for those of you who don't know, that little article in the contract allows any one of us to read mail, incoming or outgoing.

Heather: If any of us had known that, we would've tried voting ourselves off to Playa de Losers.

Chris: (sadistic laugh) Oh, so true. (noticing cameras) And welcome back to our special "Beyond the Drama". I have a letter here for Ezekiel. It reads, "Hey, was sup ! I thought you were da bomb at TDI. What was it like at Wawa aqua ? If you had the chance, would you go back ?

Ezekiel: Firstly, it was my first time out in the woods and to be honest, it felt _great_ to breathe fresh air. I've been getting outside much more often thanks to TDI. Answer to your second question, my friend is "YES". Definitely. I would go back in a heartbeat. I wasn't given a fair chance to really show what I could do.

Eva: (laughing with a bit of a snort) Yeah, because you kept getting beaten up by the girls for insulting them.

Ezekiel: Lesson well learned.

Chris: The next questions go for our couples, because they were all similar. How long have you been together ? Do you see a future for yourself ?

Bridgette: I'd like to think that Geoff and I do have a future, but we never would've met one another had it not been for TDI.

Geoff: True, and we so couldn't be happier.

Bridgette: He's the best, sweetest guy ever. Sure, he can be a little clueless…

Geoff: (A bit hurt, but knowing she's joshing him) Hey !

Bridgette: But he is an incredible guy. Whatever comes, we'll always be together.

Katie & Sadie: Awwwww !

Sadie: That is just SOOOO sweet.

Katie: Yeah, such a pity we couldn't find a love story like that here, but who cares !

Just seeing all the couples that have come together has been worth it.

Gwen: (blushing) To be honest, I didn't think I'd meet anyone at TDI but then I met Trent and everything changed.

Trent: Honestly, I knew something was different about her the day I met her. She wasn't your typical "cookie-cutter" type, and I liked that. Since the experience at TDI we've been dating and our relationship is still going strong.

Beth: Same thing goes for Cody and I.

Cody: I came to realize that I didn't even have a snowball's chance with the lovely Gwen, but once I came to know Beth it didn't matter.

Beth: (giggle) You say the sweetest things to me !

Chef: (aside) I think I'm gonna be sick.

Harold: Courtney and I have reached an understanding with one another and now are good friends. She and Duncan are getting along nicely I see…

(Courtney and Duncan have been caught kissing and he laughs out loud)

Duncan: What ?! She's _hot_ and she's an amazing kisser. I mean…completely stupendous. You jealous, Harold ?

Harold: (laughing) Nah. I've got my boo, Lashawna. I have no beef with you.

(They all look at Lashawna)

Lashawna: Why you all lookin' at me like that ? The dude's really romantic and he's got a magic touch.

Eva: (looking a little ill) I don't think I want to know about that.

Taylor: About me and Lindsay…Yes, we are officially a couple and yes she really is that clueless in reality. But that is what makes me love her all the more.

Lindsay: (giggling as she hugs him) Oh, Tyler, you say the sweetest things.

Taylor: Love her so much that even when she calls me by the wrong name, it just rollllllls off my back.

Lindsay: (snuggles) I've always loved the muscular, macho type, and Tyler's my main squeeze ! He fits the bill from A to Zinc.

Justin: (chuckling) You mean A to Zed honey.

Lindsay: Oh, whatever. You can say it your way, pretty boy and I can say it _mine_. Hmmph. (sticks tongue out at him playfully and Justin simply shakes his head)

Owen: Finally it comes to you and I, my redheaded vixen. (Izzy jumps into his arms, much like a ballet dancer would and he catches her, perfectly. Impressed, everyone claps and cheers) I never thought I could get lucky with a girl, I mean, find a girl who liked me for who I was.

Izzy: There's more of him to love, for sure. What else is so cool about Owen is that he owns a massive collection of horror films and ya know how I dig those.

Owen: Oh-ho-ho…(saucily) Don't I.

Chris: The only question that remains for our 'lonely hearts'…

DJ: Dude, we ain't lonely. Don't ruin our image…

Chris: Right, sor-ry, mister touchy-feely. (clears throats) The only question that remains is are you happy being single ?

Justin: Sure, nothing wrong with it at all. I'm sure if there's a special woman out there who's interested in all this (camera scans and a low whistle follows), then call me. (wink)

DJ: Same goes for me. There are benefits to being single. Besides, I'm only 17. I have a whole life-time to look forward to.

Katie: If Sadie started dating someone, I'd be, like, really sad. I'd miss not hanging out with her as much.

Sadie: I would as well, but you know I'd support you no matter what.

Katie: (hugging her) You're the best friend ever !

Both: EEEE !

Ezekiel: I'm happier, like, being a loner, ya know ? I can't imagine being anything else, ey. I've been too sheltered to know about how to "properly" date if there is such a thing. Anyway, I _like _being single. It's pretty sweet, and I can't complain. Eva: Ditto for me. I'm self-motivated. A guy'd just get in the way. Sorry, guys, but it's true. I am, unfortunately, honest to a fault.

Chris: That was…enlightening. We'll be back with more letters after the break.

Owen: (stampeding toward the buffet table off screen) Yes, time for more free food !

Chris: Owen, that food is for everyone ! Chef, someone…stop him !

Owen: Mine ! MINE ! (Eva and DJ hold him back while Chris makes a cut motion for the cameramen to go to commercial.)

Scene 3--More Letters

Geoff: (dancing to the music and nibbling on hours du 'erves) This beats chef's slop any day.

Chef: (Disgruntled) I _heard _that, party boy. (sniffs) But you know the staff didn't exactly provide me with the best ingredients.

Gwen: (Rolls eyes) Please. I know that's a lie !

Chef: If you mean the meal that you ate after the survival challenge that was catered.

Gwen: (surprised) Oh.

Chris: (shifty eyes) Awkward. Anyway, welcome back to our special "Beyond the Drama". We're coming to the close of our program and you've all gotten to know our contestants a bit better.

Cody: We get to hear Q&A from the Host and Chef next ! Finally ! I've been waiting for this !

Chris: Yes, and millions of others have too, Cody. Who wants to read our letters ?

Courtney: _I'll _do the honors.

(Others look a bit saddened by this but don't object)

Courtney: (with a grin) Dear Chris, are you married ? If you aren't would you consider marrying me ? I think you're so cute ! Hmm, there's a picture attached. (gapes) Wow.

Harold: Can I see ? (grasps over and takes it) Hot tamale !

Duncan: Hey, I wanna gander…(takes it) Holy moley….

(They all look at the photo until they pass it to Chris)

Chef: You are one lucky son of a gun, Chris.

Chris: (blushing) Y-y-yeah…Firstly, I would like to say to the mystery woman who sent me the fan-mail, love to, but I'd have to get to know you first, toots. You definitely piqued my interest. Give me a call sometime. (Chris number appears at the bottom of the screen) _Hey _! I didn't give you guys permission to do that !

Off-screen cameraman: Speeding up the process boss. You can thank me later.

Chris: (A bit miffed) Cameramen. Can't reason with 'em, but can't live without them on the set.

(There is a burst of off screen laughter)

Chris: Oh, be quiet.

(they snicker a bit)

Courtney: There's a fan letter here for our resident cook, Chef. Dear, Chef. Do you have a cookbook available ? If not, perhaps you should consider writing one. I'd love to sample your culinary delights.

Everyone: (except Chef) Culinary delights ?

Ezekiel: Has this fan been living in a cave ?

Eva: (stifles a laugh) That's funny coming from you, home school.

Ezekiel: Sheltered, I may be, but dumb, I am not.

Chef: I resent that remark ! I'll have you know I can cook a dang good meal if I have the right ingredients.

Chris: Really, now ? My interest has been piqued. Prove it.

Chef: Oh come on, now ? You sidin' with these fools ?

Chris: Dude, you _know_ the food you cooked for us on the island was terrible. Even I am skeptical about your 'skills'.

Chef: (exhales sharply) You leave me no choice then. (pulls out steak knife and the lot of them cringe, except Izzy)

Izzy: Ooooooo. Shiny ! (giggles)

Chef: I will cook as no one has ever cooked before !

(Triumphal music plays and a quick 'sweep' of the screen is done. In seconds a meal is prepared and the group sits down to eat.)

Duncan: (to Geoff) I hope he hasn't poisoned us…

Geoff: Yeah, man. I know what you mean. I have so many more parties to look forward to before I croak.

Chef: Alright, maggots ! I completed my task. Now, eat up before it becomes cold !

All: Sir, yes, SIR !

(They begin eating and find it actually _is_ delightful)

Bridgette: So, why didn't you just cook like this when we were on the Island ?

Chef: There was only one instance of catering on the island, but as I explained earlier, if I had the tools I needed to so, I would have. But the producers of this show were real sadists, hence the slop I made.

Lindsay: That like, totally explains everything.

Heather: (shakes head left and right) So are you thinking of becoming an author ?

Chef: Actually, I do have a cookbook I am working on right now when TDI is off the air.

Owen: Ooh-ooh ! Can we expect a _second season _?

Chris: (mysteriously) I don't know. With the success of Season 1, it's possible.

Harold: Yes ! And you'll let us know if we're a possibility.

Chris: Sure, I don't see why not.

(The whole group cheers)

Chris: But it's not settled yet. Don't get your hopes up.

DJ: It's nice knowin' there's a possibility though.

Lashawna: Oh true dat.

Chris: (looking at his watch) Aww, nuts. I think we're out of time.

Duncan: That went fast.

Geoff: Yeah, no kiddin' dude.

Eva: But you know what ? It was fun.

Cody: You sure you're feeling ok ?

Eva: Oh yeah. Definitely, pipsqueak.

Other girls: Yeah, she's fine.

Chris: That's all we have time for today, viewers. We hate to say goodbye, but we would like to thank you for all the laughter, tears and tremendous times we have had together. Here's hoping that this new year brings us together again. Keep watching and you never know !

Whole Crew: Thank you !

(End Credits)


End file.
